


Hands Down

by Kitsy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsy/pseuds/Kitsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This starts with Puck finding Blaine after he gets jumped, right after transferring to Dalton. They end up becoming friends over Puck talking Blaine into Fight Club and Blaine helping Puck grow. Eventually they become more than that. It's not instantaneous. There will be Klaine in here but it will mostly be a backdrop on the way to Plaine.</p>
<p>This is my version of how Plaine might go down if it happened. It covers a fair amount of time and will have chapters that go with canon episodes. Essentially it's just me shoving as much Plaine into one place as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Down

"So why don't you do something about it?" Blaine heard the voice before he saw the person looking down at him. Blaine had watched the guys take off suddenly but he hadn't known why. When the guy came into view he could guess why. He looked impossibly tall from Anderson's spot on the ground, or maybe he just felt insignificant in comparison. He was all muscles and 'Don't fuck with me' vibe and here Blaine was on the ground, short and bleeding. He blinked against the sun in his eyes and maybe to mask the few tears that had been hiding there. His lip was bloody and his elbow rested on his knee his fingers touching his lip. One of his eyebrows was raised at the other boy and he hoped this random asshole with the mohawk could feel the annoyance coming off of him.

"You've got to be kidding me right now." Blaine stared up at him in disbelief, because really the first thing he needed was some smart ass coming up to him after he's gotten his ass handed to him. Generally Blaine was a fucking good sport but he wasn't exactly in the mood for some jackass he didn't know. After all he was bleeding and his pride was bruised to say the least.

"Quite a mouth for a prep school boy." Blaine stared at him for a moment then looked down at the blazer. Dirt was everywhere on it. He'd never get used to people just commenting on the school he went to based on that jacket. It was a symbol to him, the coat of armor that protected him from the past. The time that no one would listen. He'd just transferred so it was still new to him. When he put it on he felt like someone else, except for right now anyway. It hadn't exactly worked out today. He just had to have the faith that it would change. Something had to give. Blaine looked up at the guy in front of him and shook his head.

"Most people would be surprised by what happens in a prep school I think." He commented with a hint of sarcasm to his tone. He hoped to keep the subject away from himself, and it happened to be true. People always assumed they were some kind of saints in training. Blaine had already seen some Dalton, and their sister school of course, parties. Some of them got downright wild. He assumed it was all the repression, the lack of identity they had in uniforms. It was a bit of a culture shock for him. Most of the people at his old school were very clear on where they fit in and how he didn't. Some old assholes from his school decided to visit and make sure he stayed at the new one. He didn't really need the encouragement.

"Is that so, prep school?" Blaine chuckled a little as the man held out his hand. "I'll have to get into one of those sometime." Blaine stared at his hand for a brief second, sizing up the chances the guy was going to sucker punch him. Blaine took his hand, knowing that he couldn't really make a call on that yet. He'd just met him. Though the details Blaine could pick out screamed attitude, the guy's eyes were warm.

The other boy pulled him up carefully and Blaine steadied himself before he let go of him. "Thanks..." He trailed off as he looked back at the other boy and pointed at him. He sort of stared blankly at Blaine and the shorter boy sighed. "Your name, I was gonna say thanks and I can't really do that if I don't know it."

"Puck." The guy seemed smug about his name and Blaine stopped amusement from showing on his face.

"Like midsummer night's dream?" Blaine was slightly surprised by the blank, confused look on Puck's face and a chuckle escaped him though it hurt so he stopped short. "It's a play. Shakespeare?" Blaine watched the taller boy slip into thought.

"Wait...that one with all those fairies?" Puck let out a loud laugh and held up his hands. Blaine smiled at the sound. "All I remember about that is some jackass and how I kept waking up because I thought the teach was calling on me. I'm definitely not one of those, if you know what I mean." Puck was smiling but Blaine's disappeared instantly first fear then disgusted anger quickly ran over his face but it dissolved into nothing and his eyes grew cold to hide the worry behind it.

"Yeah, I do. Anyway thanks." His tone was sharp, very much sounding like he was ending the conversation as he turned to try and walk off. Blaine closed his eyes at the pain in his side, he knew he had a bit of a limp. However he didn't want to stand there with someone who might have the same attitude the guys that did this to him had. It was only a matter of time until the other guy asked why that had happened. Blaine wanted to avoid a repeat. One ass kicking a day was enough for him. He was barely holding it together now.

"Wait...you want a ride somewhere? You look like you're about to say 'sup to the ground again." Blaine stopped his back still to Puck and his eyes locked shut with a wince. Unfortunately he was right but he didn't want to go anywhere with him. It could very easily go wrong and escape his control.

"I can make it." He noted his tone reflected more a stubborn child than someone who could take an injury. He really wished it hadn't sounded like that.

"Don't be an ass, let me help you man." Blaine turned back to look at him and gave him the once over again. It was stupid to take the risk but this guy had kind of scared the other ones off and to be honest he wasn't sure he could make it home. The sooner he got home the better. His hands shook a little and he mentally willed them to stop before he met Puck's eyes again.

"Fine. Which way to the car?" Puck lead the way thankfully without making a smart ass comment about Blaine giving up. He'd had about as much as he could take today. Puck unlocked Blaine's side first and opened the door for him. Blaine did his best to hold back the surprised look as Puck walked around to the driver's side door. Blaine was just thankful that Puck hadn't tried to help him up into the car because he would have been mortified. He crawled up onto the bench seat realizing he might have though that was kind of nice if the situation between them had been different.

He turned his head, wincing a little as he watched Puck climb into the truck after him. Puck slipped in, Blaine noticed that he started the car without buckling his seatbelt and smiled a little to himself until Puck start to reach across him. As soon as Blaine had started to scramble away from him he cursed internally. He knew he was shaking a little, looking entirely weak, exactly what he didn't want. Puck stopped moving then pointed at the glove compartment.

"Chill out, prep school I'm just grabbin' an ice pack." Blaine's shoulders relaxed and he tried to get his heart to go back down a notch. He hated looking weak. He did his best to keep it all down when he could. He didn't want to look like a scared kid. Though he'd probably never see this guy again in his life so he wasn't sure why he was so concerned with his appearances. Habit he supposed. If they saw him weak they knew how to deal with him. Puck popped the compartment open and grabbed a bag, that didn't really scream first aid to Blaine in anyway, more like a bag someone might hide their stash in. A skull pattern crossing over the black fabric.

"That's really not very encouraging." Puck looked back at Blaine as he pulled an ice pack out and cracked it before handing it over to him like he'd done it a million times and it wasn't a sweet action, just a necessity.

"Whaddaya mean?" Puck's brow furrowed as he sat the bag down between them and Blaine winced as he pressed the ice pack against his jaw. The cool feeling made his shoulders relax. His jaw thankful for the reprieve of the throbbing.

"Skulls on your first aid kit." Blaine pointed his arm sagging a little as he tried not to smile. Confusion crossed Puck's face again and Blaine wondered if he wasn't exactly quick. Then a smile spread across his face slowly and he chuckled and turned back to the steering wheel to drive off.

"Never thought about that." Puck admitted but the smile was still on his face. "My mom gave me the bag and she was so excited that she'd done well I didn't have the heart to tell her I'm not thirteen anymore." Blaine decided to bite back a comment about the mohawk that he had on his tongue.Tthis Puck guy was helping him and if he hadn't shown up he wasn't exactly sure how the whole thing could have turned out very differently for him. Something he wasn't sure he wanted to think about. Puck asked him where his house was and though Blaine had taken to being paranoid lately it didn't take him long to rattle off the address to the boy driving. Silence passed between them for awhile for which Blaine was thankful he could just sit and figure out a way to get in and get passed his parents. They'd already transferred him, paying a ton to do it and he didn't want them to worry. He was sure the assholes would forget him fairly quickly since he was out of sight now.

During the silence he could also hold it together. He knew once he got home and was by himself he'd be shaking. Memories of the other night playing in his head mixed in with today. Even though the beating he got today was tame in comparison it called the other memories back easily. Blaine was good at holding it together in front of people and strangers. Producing a brilliant smile when he needed to so they didn't ask questions. Pretending things didn't bother him when they did.

"I didn't get your name either." Puck stated and glanced over at him. Blaine blinked a couple times when he realized he was right and suddenly felt like a jerk.

"Blaine." He stated deciding to leave off the last name then his brow furrowed as his brain caught up, catching onto the fact that Puck had been around but obviously didn't go to Dalton.

"You don't go to Dalton." Blaine half mumbled and Puck chuckled a little in disbelief.

"Nah. McKinley." Puck stated his eyes back on the road. "Definitely don't have a no bullying policy there."

"What were you doing over here? Not that I'm exactly complaining." Blaine swallowed nervously and adjusted the ice pack on his jaw. 

"I had stuff to do over here but I was early." Puck went quiet after that and Blaine left it at that not wanting to dig into his business. This was already an awkward situation. A silence followed then he heard Puck clear his throat. He blinked a couple times when he heard Puck speak, a little quietly and then looked over at him hesitantly.

"The question still stands. Why don't you do something about it?" Puck's eyes stayed on the road, though he seemed fairly relaxed driving even though he shouldn't have been old enough to be so used to it. At least driving legally anyway. Blaine looked down at his lap avoiding the eye contact he was sure Puck would try and get at his silence. Blaine wasn't a big guy. He'd come to terms with that. He might still have a couple more inches in his future but he was pretty sure he was going to be a short guy. He didn't mind so much, he'd gotten used to it with his brother being taller than him but it wasn't like he'd be able to take on three or four guys any time soon. That was how they always showed up in groups like that meant they were stronger. Blaine thought that was cowardly. Though telling them as much had him ending up with a busted lip and several bruises to take home.

"I did. I transferred to a place with a no bullying policy." Blaine might normally be softer, or sweeter to someone when they first met but he wasn't particularly in the mood for that right now. He'd barely recovered to get back into school by the time it started and he was met with the same thing by the same people. It seemed like there was nowhere to hide. Blaine also didn't understand why this Puck guy was taking an interest. Blaine wasn't his problem. He closed his eyes and sighed at the silence, hoping and praying that Puck wouldn't ask why he was getting bullied. Turned out maybe he still had some luck left.

"Seems to have done fuck all." Blaine's eyes snapped over to Puck as the other boy tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music. Blaine chuckled a little bit but the sound didn't have much humor. He put his hand on his forehead and slumped in the seat more. "That's the thing. Teachers aren't watching all the time. Trust me I'm the expert." A smug smirk fixed itself onto Puck's face and Blaine's brow furrowed slightly.

"An expert?" Blaine's curiosity getting the better of him though he was pretty sure he didn't want to hear whatever it was Puck happened to be an expert in.

"I get away with all kinds of shit, prep school." He got the proud look of a rebel on his face and then he glanced over at Blaine and smiled wider. "Just gotta know what you're doin." He looked back to the road and Blaine realized he started to smile but it hurt his lip so he bit it back. God help him if the bad boy routine wasn't sexy."The only thing that will really keep you from gettin' your ass kicked is knowing how to hand it back." Puck stated, entirely behind that knowledge without question, like it was the most natural obvious thing in the world.

"Interesting theory." Blaine wasn't sure he bought that. He always thought fighting back with violence would just end up in more people hurt. Right now he couldn't begin to try and wrap his head around some philosophical life question, though he was pretty sure Puck didn't look at it that way at all. It was probably just the way he saw things and that was it. Blaine wished he could do that and not question things repeatedly. Puck had the air of someone that didn't take life that seriously. Of course he'd probably never had anything horrible happen to him. Blaine was aware it might have been unfair to judge him so quickly but he didn't really feel like fixing that right now.

"It's not a theory. It's fact. You can hope other people will help you or you can take care of yourself." Puck's voice went quieter and Blaine looked over his face. His eyes were on the road but he was tense and he looked like he was a million miles away. Despite himself Blaine wondered what made Puck think that way. He didn't like the far off look like he wasn't there. Probably because he recognized it. Blaine started to question his theory on if Puck really had any experience with the bad in life. The way his voice sounded maybe he did. It was quickly followed by the thought that he should probably think the same thing at this point. The problem was that he couldn't even imagine himself in a fight without his hands shaking.

"Maybe you're right." Is all Blaine could get out and his voice sounded like a quiet sigh. Puck didn't say anything but looked over at him and shrugged before he returned his eyes to the road. They drove for a little while longer in silence but it didn't feel awkward. Blaine figured it should be but maybe they weirdly bonded, not that he'd ever see this guy again after tonight. Blaine could feel slight disappointment in his gut at the thought and he wasn't sure where it came from.

He sat up when he spotted his house and cleared his throat. "This is it." Blaine could feel his armor start to peel back when the house came into view. Once he got inside by himself he could break down and stop putting on the show. If he thought about it too much it would break through so he pushed it back down where it belonged. Puck pulled over and Blaine unbuckled his seat belt and Puck looked like he was going to follow him out. Surprise tinted his eyes and Blaine put a hand out. "I think I can make it to the door. Gotta go in through the back. Don't want to explain it to the parents. Not now." Puck nodded in understanding, Blaine more thankful than he had been a moment ago that he didn't even have to explain it and got out of the truck and walked around towards his house.

Something made him turn around though and he realized he hadn't even thanked him yet. He stopped before he got too far and turned around walking back to the truck a couple steps. He dropped a hand on the drivers side door and licked his lip absently as he thought before speaking. A small smile appeared of his face, a little more genuine than he'd shown the whole time and he caught Puck's lips turning up a little bit.

"You know Puck was pretty awesome. Running around causing trouble. He's basically the best character in the whole thing. Maybe you should give him a second chance. You two sound like you might like each other." Blaine gave Puck a weak smile. "Thanks for this." Hoping that the gratitude in his voice did more than the words. He patted the car and the smile Puck gave him made him feel warmer.

"No problem." He gestured to the ice pack. "You can keep that." Puck chuckled and Blaine nodded, his eyes a little softer and then turned away and headed to his house. Blaine managed to get inside without alerting either of his parents which he was grateful for and thanking whoever was listening while he walked up the steps and headed to his bathroom, locking his door right before he went through the door. He pushed off his blazer and laid it on the sink trying to put off looking at himself in the mirror for as long as he could. When he saw the injuries he flashed back instantly to seeing himself the first time after the attack but it was gone a moment later. He winced when he saw his lip, he hoped he wouldn't have any visible bruises. He had a feeling most of them would pop up on his ribs. Which he was also weirdly thankful for. Luckily if anything looked bruised he knew how to work stage make up and cover a few things.

But after that last logical thought left his mind he could feel his hands shaking. He couldn't put it off any longer. He switched into pajamas while his hands were still listening to him. Blaine looked down at the sink where he'd set down the ice pack and he bit his lip before he reached out to grab it holding onto it tightly. The sharp cut of the cold keeping him level at least until he got to his bed and sort of collapsed onto it. Then the real shaking started. He'd be steady in the morning. He had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my darling Leviticus for being subjected to lab rat fic testing for me <3.


End file.
